Gustav P. Remington class
The Gustav P. Remington-class starship was an advanced Starfleet vessel first built in the late 24th century. It was named after 23rd century Starfleet captain Gustav Remington. ( ) History Soon after the end of the long and bloody Dominion War, Starfleet began to realize that larger ships such as the were becoming harder and harder to come by. They needed a ship that was smaller but could still accomplish the same goals and mission parameters that a Galaxy-class could. Thus, just before the historic Romulan/Federation Peace Accords, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau submitted the blueprints for an official successor to the Galaxy-class. Construction of the all-new class began at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2380. Two years later, the Remington class was unveiled. On stardate 60087.5 Starfleet’s newest explorer was launched and went about its shakedown cruise without a hitch. After the design was proven capable, several more Remington class vessels began construction. Features What truly makes the Remington class unique is its adaptability to different mission profiles. Despite it being 17 decks smaller and 42 meters shorter than the Galaxy class, the Remington is fully capable of carrying out the same scientific duties as the Galaxy. It is equipped with full scientific facilities and is fully adaptable to many different mission profiles. The design also includes many technological advances brought back from the Delta Quadrant by the crew of the , including a full astrometrics laboratory. Medical technologies In addition, the ship carries a Supplementary Medical Hologram, an upgrade of the original EMH program with full capabilities comparative to those of Voyager s Doctor. These improvements, along with the ship’s chief medical officer, allow for two doctors at once and nearly double patient survival and recovery rates. Tactical systems Offensive weaponry Tactical systems, as expected in the post-Dominion War era, are significantly lower. However, certain new systems make up for the lowered offensive capabilities, and the Remington is more than capable of defending itself if attacked. Primary armaments include ten Type-12 phaser arrays and seven torpedo launchers, four of which are equipped for quantum torpedoes and three for photon torpedoes. Phasers One phaser array is mounted on each nacelle pylon and on both sides of the secondary hull. Another phaser is mounted on the belly of the secondary hull. The dorsal primary hull carries three arrays; two are mounted aft and one fore. The final two phasers are mounted on the ventral primary hull. Torpedo launchers All four quantum torpedo launchers are mounted on the secondary hull; two face directly aft, two to the fore. One photon torpedo launcher is mounted in the primary hull and the other two are mounted in the secondary hull. Defensive technologies Primary defensive systems include regenerative shields, heavy duranium and tritanium double hull plating, ablative armor, metaphasic shielding and pinpoint shielding. Pinpoint shielding The Remington was also the first vessel to test out a revolutionary new shielding system called pinpoint shielding. The system involves a subspace field to be projected over the computer systems linked to the shields, allowing the sensors to work at faster-than-light speeds. When a threat is detected, such as torpedoes or phaser fire, the computer can calculate the general area of the impact upon the hull. The shield from other non-vulnerable parts of the ship is diverted to the area of impact, thus increasing the strength of the shield in that area to many times what an equal field projected over the entire ship could do. Propulsion and engineering Remington’s propulsion systems are built around a quantum fusion warp core and matter/antimatter reactor assembly. The core feeds two fifteen-coil warp nacelles that can propel the ship to a maximum warp speed of 9.99 and are replenished by Bussard ramscoop collectors at the fore of each nacelle. Non-warp propulsion is provided by two impulse engines and four maneuvering thrusters in the saucer hull. Main engineering contains the core/reactor assembly, along with several workstations for engineering staff. The chief engineer's officer is located off of main engineering and is comparable to most staff offices. Main engineering also contains several new technologies, the most significant of which is the 3-dimensional master systems display "pool table" which allows for better observation of ship systems as opposed to the old 2-dimensional type. Embarked craft Auxiliary craft include four personnel shuttles, two shuttlepods, two special-purpose craft, two large cargo craft, similar in design to the ''Argo'' carried on the , and one captain's yacht, the . The yacht is capable of carrying up to six people in relative comfort, but can carry up to twice that much if necessitated. In addition, the Remington is one of the first to carry a complement of Federation Starfighter Corps pilots in addition to the new assault fighters. The Remington carries two flights of the fighters, which totals 12 fighters. In addition, two Marine dropships, used for covert insertions of Marine teams, are standard aboard most vessels of the class. All craft embarked on the Remington, apart from the shuttlepods, are independently warp-capable, but at significantly lower speeds. The ship possesses two shuttlebays; the first is located on decks 4 and 5 with the second on decks 19 and 20. The latter is usually reserved for the fighters and dropships, but can be used for the other embarked craft if necessary. 144 lifeboats are also carried on the ship with a capacity of 5 each. Thus, the ship can safely evacuate a full crew safely in addition to 420 other people. Interiors Crew quarters follow a standard design. However, because crew is light on the Remington class, crewmembers can enjoy a few more amenities in their quarters. Officers ranked lieutenant or below and enlisted personnel ranked petty officer first class or below still have to share a room with others of similar rank, but even the two-person rooms are relatively well equipped with a full bathroom and a small living area. Senior officers have slightly better accommodations and have rooms to themselves. They have both a larger bathroom and a larger living area. The captain’s quarters are the most luxurious on the ship and are only equaled by VIP and ambassador quarters. All quarters are equipped with a viewscreen showing an outside view as opposed to a window. Senior crew offices are well equipped as well, but are located in specialized locations. For instance, the chief medical officer’s office is located within sickbay and the counselor’s office is located close to crew quarters so crewmembers don’t have to go far if a visit to the counselor is necessary. Because of the vast wealth of knowledge accumulated by The Doctor of the USS Voyager during his stay in the Delta Quadrant, the Remington class’ sickbay is among the most advanced in the fleet. As previously mentioned, Sickbay is staffed by both the chief medical officer and the aforementioned Supplementary Medical Hologram. Overall, the chief medical officer is considered superior, authority-wise, to the SMH, but the SMH shares just as much medical authority over the crew as the chief medical officer. All techniques created by The Doctor are catalogued in sickbay and almost any ailment known to Starfleet can be healed in a short time. Unlike The Doctor, Remington class SMHs do not possess the still-being studied technology of the mobile emitter; thus, the SMH is restricted to holo emitter-equipped areas of the ship and cannot participate in away missions. However, like The Doctor, Remington class SMH’s are considered sentient and given free reign over what type of personality they wish to project. Bridge design Bridge design on the Remington class follows a familiar pattern present on most other Starfleet ships. At the center of the bridge is a raised platform with the captain's chair in the center, flanked by two other chairs, which are typically filled by the first officer and an additional advisor. Directly to the aft and above the captain's chair is the tactical officer's position. To the left and right of the tactical officer's chair are two engineering stations, between which is a three-dimensional holographic MSD projector. Next to each engineering station is a door which leads to the observation lounge. Fore of the captain's chair and sunk into the floor are the conn and ops positions with conn on the captain's right and ops on the left. In the front of the bridge is a large holographic viewscreen which, when not in use, simply disappears, leaving only the bulkhead behind it. Even farther to the fore port and starboard are two more sets of stations with four seats each. Each station is programmable for any number of operations; however the port stations are almost always filled by science officers. The starboard stations are more flexible, but the most common arrangement is two mission ops officers and one officer each for astrometrics and environmental. To the aft of each of the aforementioned four-person stations is a turbolift. To the aft of the port turbolift is a door to the captain's ready room and to the aft of the starboard turbolift is a door which leads to the rear corridor, which has entrances to the crew bathroom, a small office, the observation lounge, the crew mess, the bridge escape pods and the airlock. The airlock control room contains several equipment lockers and a small transporter, in addition to the airlock itself. Observation lounge Unlike the lounges on the Galaxy and Sovereign classes, the Remington class observation lounge is not the rear of the bridge module and is more square than rectangular. Due to its positioning between the bridge and the airlock module, the lounge does not possess the panoramic set of windows common in other lounge designs. Instead, the Remington's observation lounge has a large skylight above the entire lounge and, due to the windowless design of the Remington class, has one of the few windows on the ship. To make up for the lack of view, the lounge is equipped with a large viewscreen which can be used to view any outside portion of the ship. In addition, unlike previous designs, the lounge table is equipped with a holographic projector which can be used to supplement the viewscreen. Future Despite the limitations of such a small ship with a small crew, many Starfleet engineers are confident about the future of the fleet when the Remington class is at the forefront. Along with ships like the brand new ''Luna''-class, the Remington is part of a new generation of Starfleet vessels. With the Borg assumed to be destroyed and the Dominion in a state of surrender, the galaxy is at peace once again. There’s a lot of space in the galaxy that has yet to be explored. New ships like the Remington will be the first to search through the vast expanse and seek out new life and new civilizations. Category:Gustav P. Remington class starships Category:Federation starship classes Category:Star Trek: Remington